Misfortunate Black
by AyaXX7
Summary: A week after receiving the letter from Lily about Harry liking his broom, Sirius, after finishing his mission, came by to the Potters for a visit. Well knowing that Harry is James son, a Marauder, and his godson. something's bound to happen. Baby Harry


_**Well hello guys... as you've known I haven't been on lately... sorry bout that, and just this Thursday my left thumb was injured due to football practice, (I played keeper, and I caught the ball wrong and it hit my thumb.) well at least it's not that bad :)**_

_**I was thinking of making other chapters about other character when they were babies/toddlers, but i dunno... so tell me what you think.**_

_**And I'll try to post a few other stories soon.**_

_**Well that's all!**_

_**Lea**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**~ Lily's Letter ~**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Dear Padfoot,**_

_**Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself; I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've h**__**ad to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going.**_

_**We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old **__**Bathilda**__**, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the **__**Order**__**'s got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell - also, **__**Dumbledore**__**'s still got his **__**Invisibility Cloak**__**, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. **__**Wormy**__** was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the **__**McKinnons**__**; I cried all evening when I heard.**_

_**Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore could ever have been friends with **__**Gellert Grindelwald**__**. I think her mind's going, personally!**_

_**Lots of **__**love**__**,**_

_**Lily**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

'Greetings to you my beloved godson! How are you today?' Sirius asked as he entered the kitchen.

Harry perked up as he entered, jumping up and down clapping his small dimpled hands grinning widely at him. 'Pa'fu! Do'd!'

'That's my boy!' he chuckled ruffling his hair, as Harry pouted and tried to swat Sirius hands away from his hair, not liking the gesture.

'Sirius, I would like you to stop ruffling his hair, Harry doesn't like it.'

'Well, well, well… hello there Lilykins! Not so much of a hello for your mate here I see. 'Sirius asked grinning and walking over to Lily giving her a hug.

'Good to see you too Sirius, haven't seen you since last week! Order mission?'

'Yeah, tracked down some goons down by Spinner's End. Smart they are these days… just caught em recently.' He mused.

'Mumma!' Harry cried, seems like he didn't like being left out.

'Oh Harry! Mommy's here…' she cooed as she took Harry from the high chair and held him close.

'So where are the others? Have they arrived yet?' asked Sirius as he hangs his coat.

'Peter couldn't make it, but Remus is here. He's waiting for you at the living room. He said he wanted to talk to you about something. Oh! And James is upstairs; he'll be down in a few.'

'Oh ok then! I'll be on my way—ah! But first of. Harry, did you like my present I sent you?'

'Es!' Harry clapped. 'Now Harry, what do you say?' Lily asked.

He wriggled from his mothers grasps as she set him down and watched as Harry walked, rather unstable really, over to Sirius and hugged him. Well his leg at least.

'Anku!' he said as he beamed at Sirius.

'Your welcome Harry! Bless him. Really Lily, he's just too bloody cute for his own good! Well anyway off I go to the living room! Oi Rem! So what is it that you wanted to—' his voice died down as he went down the hallways to Remus.

'Mumma!' Harry tugged at Lily.

'What is it dear?' she asked as she crouched down to his level.

'Arry buum peas!' Harry said as he looked up at her with his innocent eyes.

Lilly smiled and patted his head and head to the cupboard where his toy broom was kept. She took the broom from one of the boxes that was filled with his other toys and handed it over to him.

'Here you go honey, now remember what I told you last time? Don't— oh! Wait. No Harry! DON'T! Oh no not again—WAIT HARRY! No! _Baby_! Harry! Come to mommy! No no _no_! Honey not the—'

_**Bam **_

'What's going on here?' Asked James as he ran in to the room with his glasses askew.

'James! Hurry help me catch Harry, he's on the broom!'

'Again—?' he asked bemused.

_**Crash**_

'_Bloody hell!_' he cried, 'what was that!'

Lily groaned. 'The vase…'

'Witch vase…?' James asked hesitantly.

'Your mums. Petunia's already broken remember?'

'Aw man!'

_**Boom**_

'And that is—wait, what could possibly go boom?' James asked, and they both shared the same look of confusion.

'WHOA! Well hello there little prongs. See you're on the new broom!' Came Sirius voice from the living room.

'Well I guess Sirius caught him…' Lily sighed.

'Good seeing you above me and all. But that wasn't nice was it young man, flying around and then suddenly—wait, what did you do to me just then Harry? Harry, what's that you're holding there? Oh you did—WHOA! Now Harry… That thing is bad. Why don't you get off of uncle Sirius and—wait. Harry. You do not want that near my head.'

James looked over at Lily confused; she just raised both her shoulders and shrug.

'Harry is probably trying to paint his hair again.' she chuckled.

'Well if that's the case, then why don't we have some tea instead? Sirius and Remus can take care of him I bet.' He asked.

'Harry. _Harry_. It's turned on Harry! It's turned ON! IT'S ON! HARRY! ON! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! _PLEASE HARRY_! NOT THE HAIR! NOT MY _HAIR_!' Sirius cried frantically.

'James, I don't think Sirius is doing a good job…' Lily said hesitantly. She placed a hand over her husband worriedly. 'I don't hear Remus either.' She said giving his hand a slight squeeze as she listened from the kitchen.

'What's going on here?' Came another voice from the living room.

'There he is, don't worry love, everything will be fine.' James said reassuringly.

'REMUS! Oh _Remus_! Where the _bloody_ hell have you been! And would you please be so kind to—_NO_! NO HARRY! STOP THAT! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID! REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU! GOOD! Good boy…Now put that thing down. Good. Good boy… now why don't you—ARGH! MY MUSTACHE! MY BEAUTIFUL MUSTACHE! REMUS! Prongsie! Why did you do that to me! Don't you LOVE me at ALL! And what are you doing there laughing your— HARRY WAAAAIIIIIT! NO! Oh _COME ON_! LILLY! JAMES! HELP ME GE—seriously pup you need to—ARGH! HELP ME! Wait Remus where are you going? Remus! –HARRY! STOP! STOP THIS INSTANCE! REMUS! Oh glad your back mate, I was starting to—wait. Remus? What are you doing with that—BLREARGH! REMUS YOU TRAITOR! WIPE THIS BLOODY THING OFF NOW! Harry now put that thing down before—NO! HARRY! Oh you think this is funny do you? Tying your godfather and—HOLD IT RIGHT THERE HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE! _DON'T—YOU—DARE_! HARY! NO! PLEASE! _ANYTHING_ BUT THE HAIR! REMUS! _MOONY_ DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU! WE'RE FRIENDS ARENT WE! AAAAAAARGH! HARRY NO! Listen young man, I am your godfather and I—ARRRRGHHH! MY HAIR! MY HEAD! Bloody hell… I could never get a woman with this—WAIT REMUS! PUT THAT DOWN! PUT THAT DOWN THIS INSTANCE! BARKING MAD YOU ARE! Where did you get that anyway—HARRY! MERLINS BEARD BOY! IS THIS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU ALREADY! WHAT IS THIS! BULLY SIRIUS BLACK DAY!—Wait isn't that Lily's Remus?'

Too worried after all that she just heard, Lily made a mad dash from the kitchen to the living room with James hot on her heals.

They ran in to the room, and stood dumfounded at what was before them.

Sirius was on the floor tied in cables and struggling franticly with baby Harry sitting on his chest holding something that looks like a mechanical shaver. His mustache was half shaved off and one of his eyebrows was gone. But the real problem is with his head. Well more like His hair.

The middle where his hair supposed to split was shaved of clean making a path on his head. Remus was hovering close holding what looks to be Lily's Lipstick, Mascara, and Eyeliner.

'What the…' Lily gasped dumbfounded.

'OH THANK _MERLIN_! LILY!' Sirius cried turning around to face Lily.

Lily's eyes widen and she stood there petrified.

'A masterpiece isn't it? My work, mind you!' Remus said before he started to roll around the floor laughing. Remus had put on an outrageous amount of makeup on Sirius. Thick red lipstick was messily on his lips; his eye was lined too thick, and his eyelashes with an unbelievable amount of mascara. Heck! His eyelashes were charmed to be longer by Remus, and it looks as though they were bat wings stuck in his eyes!

Harry turned his head 'Mumma!' he cried happily as he dropped the shaver on Sirius head, earning him a wince.

'Why did you stop love?' James who was behind her, peered over her shoulders to take a look on to why Lily stopped.

'Daddy! Pa'fu! Pa'fu!' Harry said eagerly pointing and jumping where he sat on Sirius chest. James, who was staring at his son, now turned his attention to Sirius and gaped at him.

'JAMES! Oh _James! _You would not believe it! I was just minding my own business when he suddenly—James. James, you ok mate? Lily? What are you two standing there ogling' he asked them. James and Lily just stood there staring at him.

'Oh come off it! At least help me!' he cried pathetically, and that actually did it. The two broke out from their trance and practically fell down on the floor with Remus clutching their stomach laughing their arse off.

'N-New l-look?' James gasped between his fit of laughter.

Sirius groaned, 'Merlin's long fluffy beard, that _BAD_?'

'Aunty Pa-fu!' Harry cried giggling, Sirius groaned as James and Remus's laughter doubled, if that's even possible.

'O-Oh _MERLIN_! R-R-Remus!' Lily gasped, 'I c-can't b-b-believe… _oh done with it_, Achio CAMERA!' Lily cried between her peals of laughter.

'WHAT! LILY! Oh _bloody hell_ you don't think what I _think_ your doing are you!' Sirius cried franticly, and trying to free himself from his bind. The camera flew in to the room, and hovered in the air. Seeing this Sirius finally decided to stop trying to break the bind and escape doing 'the worm' away from the camera.

'Oh no you don't!' cried Remus and tackled Sirius on the back as he was about to exit the living room like a mad man. Or in this case worm.

'Good catch! Now let's take a picture shall we? Harry do you want to sit next to Remus?' asked James.

'ES!' beamed Harry as he crawled over and sit next to Remus who was forcing Sirius to sit. 'MOONY! YOU TRAITOR! YOU _TRAITOR_!' Cried Sirius. Remus just grinned evilly and placed a firm grip so Sirius won't run away.

Harry poked Lily. She finally stopped her laughing fit and pulled Harry to her laps and positioned herself on the other side of Sirius.

'Ok! On the count of three! One-two—'

'Bloody hell.' Sirius muttered horrified.

'Three! _QUIDDITCH_!'

* * *

**14 years later, number 12 Grimmauld Place**

**

* * *

**

'But Sirius… I just don't see how—'

'Now listen here Harry... I—'

'Come on you lot! Lunch time!' Called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

'COMING! We'll continue this later, come on Harry! The food is waiting!' said Sirius as he stood up and dragged Harry pass the stairs.

''Hold on mum!'' cried the twins from upstairs.

''We just got to finish this—''

**BANG**

'_FRED! GEORGE!_' She yelled. 'WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME! Don't make me come up there!'

''_Sorry mum!_''

* * *

**UPSTAIRS**

**

* * *

**

'Hey George?' called Fred as he picked up a photo that fell on the floor after their latest prototype exploded at the attic when they tried to test it.

Fred turned the picture over and started to laugh madly.

'_OH MERLIN!_ George! You got to see this!' he gasped between his fit of laughter. George came over curiously and took the picture from Fred as he handed it to him still laughing.

'MERLINS BEARD! Poor bloke! They got him bad that's for sure!' George handed Fred the picture as he too started to laugh.

'Who do you recon this though—hold on a sec. George! Look at this!'

George stood beside his twin and looked over his shoulders.

'Hold on, that's little Harry isn't it? With his mum?' he pointed at the toddler.

'Yeah, and Remus. But I mean look at the bloke who fell victim closely! Doesn't he seem familiar? I just can't put my finger on it though.' Fred said as he tapped his chin.

'Oi, you two!' called a voice from down stairs. The twins stared to the entrance of the attic to see Sirius head popping up. 'Molly's about to come up! Better come down quick!' he said. He was about to retreat when he look back at them. 'What are you two doing in my attic by the way?' he asked.

The twins stared at him for a moment, then at the picture. At Sirius again, and back at it. They eyes grew wide and stared at each other as their mouth opening and closing like a cod fish.

'What's that you holding anyway?' asked Sirius curiously.

The twins looked at each other and blurted.

''Nothing!''

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_**R&R**


End file.
